


Throw me up, Throw me out

by rotsquad



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Hard vore, M/M, Vore, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Rampage has some unorthodox, if unsurprising, fantasies.





	Throw me up, Throw me out

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, I have dyslexia and I'm literally passing out as I write this so there likely will be typos. Someone keep me away from my phone at 5am this is what happens.

Rampage wants to taste Depth Charge.  
Not an ordinary taste, like a lick or slight chew. No he wants to try every piece and organ of him. To taste all of Depth Charge so intimately that they become a whole being made out of nothing but the thirst for hurt and revenge. He already knows where he would start and where he would end and how he would trap him.

\-----------------------

It would be a fight like any other. They would snarl and snap like dogs locked in cages and starved until they were ready to kill the next living thing within eyesight to eat. They would circle each other as they did and then pounce. It would be hit after hit, shot after shot with Rampage taking them with ease and Depth Charge shielding himself. But then Rampage would get the advantage. He would pin him down, hold his thick stocky arms above his head as he kicked futilely. He would scream as if he had a mouth to do so and would scream the most arousing insults Rampage had ever heard in his life.

"Spawn! Pit-slagging bastard! Slagger! Son of a glitch! Creep!"

Maybe it was just because Depth Charge said them. Maybe it was all the emotion in them, the tantalising mixture of fear and anger.

He would move one arm down, bringing a clawed servo to the others face next. The fear would increase and Rampage would drink in what was only the beginning of the erotic feeling. He would gently begin to break the eyeglass that housed the prize inside, for waiting just made it better. As the pressure started to give he would dive in, gouging his thumb into the breaking glass and socking and into the fresh optic laying in wait. It would take some effort to properly gouge it of course. He would press further in as Depth Charge screamed threats and tried to thrash away but oh how Rampage would love it. The optic would come out with a combination of a sickening pop and a screeching metal. This would not be the main course, but just a sweet appetizer.

With barely contained excitement he would pop the optic into his eagerly awaiting maw. His mandibles would wriggle as he pushes it beyond his guarded mouth and into it. Drooling slightly, a mix of the thick liquid mixes with the sour energon and drips back onto Depth Charge. He takes gentle chews, relishing in the first taste of his old playmate. Each gentle crunch and push feels divine against his mouth, until finally he swallows. It goes down pushing against his throat. The thick, pushing feeling almost burns but that is only an encouragement.

In his haze of pleasure, he would almost forget Depth Charge nearly fighting him off. The ray would struggle and begin to get away of course but Rampage would drag him back. Without sight and full of delicious panic the poor mech would be no match for Rampages near neurotic state. He had what he wanted and he was going to get it.

The next step was to crack him open. Rampage had done it many times before of course, the sweet viscera of many a Maximal had been on his tongue before but none would so grace it as much as Depth Charge would. This would be special, they would share this beautiful moment together. He would be given the honour of living and watching as Rampage feasted on whatever he could live without. The CR chamber would repair him, and if not he could always look for an organ "donation" from one of the poor prey stuck on this planet with them. Rampage would slide his free servo gently up Depth Charge's middle, embrace soft and almost like a lover. With a reassuring pat he would tear it open like one would a bag of treats. Both their venting erratic but for entirely different reasons as Rampage would stop to admire the work beneath him.

  
 "Dear playmate...I do think of you often." Another deep vent. "I think of this."

"Of course you do, do you ever think about letting me go?" Depth Charge would ruin his romanticism with a scathing, growling remark of course, but Rampage wouldn't have it any other way. After all what fun is a playmate who doesn't play back. How noble of him.

"Oh, fishface." He would chuckle. "Maybe I do. Given the chance you would deny me my life wouldn't you?"

"Not just that." He would growl again, refusing to give up even as he would begin to bleed out and he knew he couldn't escape without making it all worse.

"My freedom then? How positively cruel of you." A quick reach into Depth Charges guts, energon spurting out as Rampage grabs a coil of small intestinal tubes. The rays screams and curses would only fuel him more. Really, he thinks the lesson should be learned by now, but will never say no to others excess fear flooding his systems. He will shiver as it happens, quickly shuttering his optics to take it all in. The smell of his fear and disgust was perversely overpowering.

The temptation to make this as painless as possible for the act began to gently pass as he looked at the bunch in his servo. Gingerly he would bring a section to his mouth and bite, quickly slurping the offending section into his eager maw. He always thought that the small tubes had a rather greasy flavour comparatively and avoided them if he could but he wanted to savour whatever he could take from Depth Charge. The organ piece felt right in his maw, swallowing feeling almost like it was lubricated on the way down. His throat held no resistance whatsoever unlike with the optics which only encouraged the act about to take place.

Depth Charge would now lay on the border of awake and offline, still attempting to remain aware but unable to focus fully. The sheer stubbornness was well appreciated in him, even if his body gave up on physically fighting him. Ever glare could feel like a punch if it was strong enough, and Depth Charge gave a look that could kill.

Not that it would deter the larger mech at all. Rampage would gingerly set the small intestinal tubes back, reaching his servo farther into the lovely blue viscera. Each organ he passed his touch over would get a light squeeze as he went until he found the one he would be looking for. A grunt of confirmation as he moves his soaked servo under a starving intake tank to a spleen. Rampage personally thought those organs were rather useless to their species considering the vast amount of filters dedicated to processing energon that existed within their bodies, but they at least made a wonderful snack.

"I would reassure that this wouldn't hurt, but-" Rampage would shrug his shoulders and immediately tug the poor organ out. Taking a strong bite out of it as soon as it was out would be the highlight of his experience. Energon would be pour down his mandibles and chin in a wet and nutrient filled gush. The strong nigh overpowering taste was always intoxicating and even in his fantasies Rampage would drool collecting thinking of the taste. It was like pure unfiltered energon and iron, as if blood could become energon and vice versa. The organ was supple and no doubt Depth Charges would be the best he's ever eaten. He would look Depth Charge in the eyes as he did and hope he understood how much it meant to live and see this.

Rampage would wish for nothing more than for Depth Charge to have a mouth in that moment. What he wouldn't give to take part of Depth Charge's spark chamber and cover it in his own innermost energy and feed it to him. To feed Depth Charge parts of his own organs as if he were offering him pieces of lunch off of a restaurant plate. Sadly he would have to experience this alone and just hope that Depth Charge would know the meaning.

The next organ would be the transformation cog. Not as delicious as the others but a treat and a show for his not-so-willing participant. It would take some searching to find the organ in their new beast altered bodies but with perseverance Rampage would find it. Next he w-

\-----------------------

"RAMPAGE!

A cruel stab of pain interrupted Rampages fantasy, jolting him upright. The pit spawn he was forced to call a leader obviously needed his attention and muscle to do some useless task. Or may be was just bringing him out to torture him for fun, though Rampage could never tell the difference. It was only a fantasy for now but one day he make his desire a reality.

He gave a shuddery exvent as the images of his fantasy came rushing back go him. He would make it someday very soon.


End file.
